The present application relates to a device for sorting liquid containers in the form of empty beverage packaging, and more specifically for controlling the conveying direction of such containers, for example cans or bottles of any cross-section, where the conveying direction is either along a conveying path through a portion of the device, or sideways away from the conveying path where the containers are supported in a horizontal position.
A number of types of sorting devices for moving liquid containers either along a straight path or sideways away from such a conveying path are already known. In particular when the liquid containers are conveyed in a horizontal position, it is not an entirely simple matter to move the liquid containers sideways away from the conveying path. This is especially true in those cases where there is also a need to move the liquid container sideways away from and at a level above the conveying path in a safe manner.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present application to solve some of the problems associated with the prior art, and according to the invention it is proposed that the device should comprise a drum that is rotatably arranged above the conveying path and with its axis of rotation in the direction of the conveying path, wherein the drum has at least one container-adapted chamber, through-going in the direction of the axis of rotation, with its opening at the periphery of the drum, and so that there is thus also a container cross-section adapted opening in each of the end walls of the drum, a container guide plate extending sideways and upwards from the conveying path along a portion of the circumference of the drum, and a container ejector mechanism arranged in connection with said chamber, where the mechanism is so adapted that on mechanical operation it will empty the chamber when, as a consequence of the rotation of the drum, the chamber opening has moved past an upper edge of the container guide plate, and thus with force will thrust a container lying in the chamber out of the chamber.
According to a further embodiment, the mechanism consists of a radially movable carriage in the drum, where the carriage forms the back wall of the chamber with its radially outermost portion, and a stationary guide disc at the ends of the drum, the carriage having a guide wheel or pulley that interacts with the circumference of the guide disc for mechanical control of the movement of the carriage when the drum rotates.
According a one particular embodiment of the device, the axis of rotation of the drum is offset sideways relative to the said conveying path.
The guide disc is advantageously given an oval or elliptical shape with its centre lying at a distance above the axis of the drum.